Solo te tengo a ti
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Después de escuchar aquella discusión de sus padres salió pegando un portazo...-Ne… Amu-dijo sonriendo-¿Tanto me extrañas que vienes hasta aquí solo para verme?


Shugo Chara.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece…

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Resumen: Los enemigos se odian en las buenas y malas… ¿Verdad? Aquí dejo un One-Shot…

Pareja: Amu e Ikuto… Es un Amuto…

Dejen reviews con su opinión…

Titulo: Solo te Tengo a Ti…

* * *

Después de escuchar aquella discusión de sus padres salió pegando un portazo y llorando a la calle, corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo mas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era doloroso enterarse de tremenda verdad y como sus padres se reclamaban las múltiples cosas que habían pasado, quería morirse allí mismo, rogaba para que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, sentía que lo perdía todo, no podía creer que le engañaran todo este tiempo, mas cuando su madre solo sentía odio y desprecio por ella que representaba nada más ni nada menos que la traición, ahora las piezas encajaban, Midori le daba cariño y afecto pero nunca le abrazaba, ni le decía que le quería, solo mala cara que ella aun siendo pequeña se daba cuenta, no era lo mismo que con la pequeña Ami, camino un rato sin rumbo fijo y se recostó en el césped de un parque, no quería volver a su casa se sentía que sobraba, ella era la prueba, el recordatorio de aquello que sucedió hace ya diecisiete años, se sentía miserable, pensaba que tenía que salir de esto, quería olvidar, si bien ella no pidió nacer, allí estaba con sus 16 años y su vida se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, había pensado en una salida fácil, quería perder hasta la última gota de sangre que le recorrían por sus venas, acabar con su vida y la tortura que vivía su familia por su existencia, maldecía todo, había vivido una farsa, no tenía una familia, no tenía un hogar, aquello solo era un gran teatro montado para tapar la verdad, para no sentir vergüenza… Con una firme decisión de terminar con todo se tranquilizo, quería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos en una tranquila soledad, cuando sintió unos pasos, no hacía falta mirar para saber de quién se trataba, se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y permaneció así, si no le daba importancia tal vez se cansaría y terminaría marchándose, pero esos pasos felinos seguían asechándose, no le dio importancia, sabía que era Tsukiyomi Ikuto que aparecía en su vida para molestarle una vez más como lo hacía siempre que se encontraban…

-Ne… Amu-dijo sonriendo-¿Tanto me extrañas que vienes hasta aquí solo para verme?

Ella no respondió, sabía que si lo seguía ignorando sería peor, a Ikuto no le gustaba ser ignorado, siempre que lo hacía traían consecuencias diferentes, pero ahora no le importaba, eran enemigos y no podía mostrarse tan débil ante él, pero este chico había sido su amigo, hasta hace un par de años a tras cuando todo cambios de la noche a la mañana, nunca le dio una explicación y tampoco ella se la pidió, por distintos motivos terminaron como enemigos mortales, no podían estar cerca, no se toleraban…

-Parece que me ignoraras como siempre, eh rosadita-dijo sonriendo-Pero como me conoces, sabes que no me moveré de aquí hasta que me haya divertido lo suficiente contigo… ¿Por qué vienes justo a este lugar a descansar? Sabes bien que siempre estoy en este parque… ¿Me buscabas, Amu?

En eso tenía razón, no sabía cómo había llegado…

-Mis pies me trajeron aquí, no me di cuenta ni en donde estaba…-seguía con sus ojos tapados- No vine a verte a ti, ¿Por qué tendría que venir a ver a un mentiroso, narcista, pervertido, mujeriego como tú? No eres el centro del universo Tsukiyomi, acéptalo de una buena vez y guárdate ese narcismo en tu bolsillo que a mí no me importa ver lo estúpido y presumido que puedes llegar a ser, aun no entiendo que…

-mmm… ¿Ibas a agregar algo más?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué ganas molestándome?-dijo seria-Solo quiero que me dejen en paz…

El se recostó en el césped al lado de ella…

-Ne… Pero es divertido ver cómo te sonrojas por cualquier cosa y más cuando te digo que eres la única en mi vida, la única que se quedo con mi corazón y la única que quiero tener en mi cama…

Ella se enderezo y para sorpresa de Ikuto recostó la cabeza en su pecho con sus manos agarrándole la camisa, pensó que le daría una bofetada como siempre lo intentaba, que le gritaría una vez mas lo imbécil que era, pero después se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ella no era así, su camisa se empezó a mojar, ¿Lloraba?

-Solo por hoy, Ikuto… ¿Podemos volver a ser como antes? Solo por un rato, no me siento bien, perdóname… Perdóname por ser la niña de siempre, te pido perdón si alguna vez te llegue a herir, no fue esa mi intención, solo que… Ya nada importa, el telón del teatro se les cayo, solo quiero desaparecer, no me queda nada…

-¿Qué paso, Amu?-pregunto preocupado-Me lo puedes contar, será un secreto…

-No tengo nada, mi familia es una completa farsa, está llena de traiciones y yo soy el fruto de una traición, una vez más mis padres estaban discutiendo, una vez más los reclamos, una vez más los insultos, me canse, estoy harta de todo lo que me rodea-dijo abrazada al chico que le acariciaba su cabello-Ellos no me escucharon llegar, estaba entrando cuando ella le dijo que estaba con él solo para tapar sus errores del pasado que soy yo…

-No eres ningún error, has nacido porque alguien te necesita, eres importante, eres lo más importante para mí.-dijo él.

-Mi madre llevaba un año de casada con mi padre que le gustaba beber, se emborrachaba hasta no saber ni quién era el mismo, un día lo encontró acostado en su cama con su hermana, estaba borracho, esa chica solo tenía 15 años y siempre lo buscaba y provocaba, hasta que ese día paso eso, mi madre le perdono además estaba embarazada, tiempo después se entero que su hermana había quedado embarazada, murió en el parto, fue difícil para una chica soportar esa situación, no estaba físicamente preparada para ser madre, el bebe de Midori era un varón pero nació sin vida, me tomo como su hija para llenar el vacío de su perdida, según sus propias palabras soy igual que la zorra que tuvo por hermana, que mi rostro, mis ojos, mi piel, mi cabello, mi vos, todo le recuerda a esa mujer, ni siquiera se su nombre, mi padre dijo que él no tuvo la culpa de aquel error, no sabían que les estaba escuchando, los dos me consideran solo eso, tal vez si mi verdadera madre siguiera viva, sería diferente o peor, es una completa farsa, todo es un error, mi existencia lo es…

-No tienes que llorar y tú no eres ningún error, no pediste nacer, no quiero que nunca más pienses en ti como un error-dijo abrazándola-Quiero que todo sea como antes, no solo en este momento…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella mirándolo por primera vez-¿Por qué tú querrías ser mi amigo?

-No es que quiera ser tu amigo-dijo él.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto.

La recostó en el césped, contemplándola durante un rato, se acerco despacio y roso sus labios, ella quedo en shock, poco a poco el profundizo el beso no esperaba ser correspondido, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando fue la chica quien impidió que se alejara, estaba algo dolido por recordar aquella vez que Amu pensó que solo le estaba jugando una broma cuando se le declaro y desde ese momento terminaron su amistad, ninguno podía seguir así, el pensó que no le amaba y ella pensó que solo jugaba, pero había algo que ninguno se atrevió a mencionar desde ese incidente, ellos se amaban; Amu lo abrazo y siguieron con el beso después de eso vinieron muchos más, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba…

-No puedo ser solo tu amigo cuando te he amado desde hace tiempo, te amo y nunca te diste cuenta de ello, me aleje de ti porque…-le miro a los ojos-simplemente era una tortura estar a tu lado y no poder sentirte como lo deseaba, algo más que mi amiga, no me importa si es mal visto que te quiera tanto, pensaras que soy un pervertido de lo peor pero muchas noches soñé con hacerte el amor, las múltiples bromas que te hice fueron para no dejar a mi imaginación volar, ya no puedo más, no después de soportar que se te acercaran esos tipos, me moría de celos al imaginar que te besaban, que te tocaran, hasta el punto de enloquecer, siempre que aparecía cuando estabas con un chico era por celos, estoy siendo muy sincero, no podría vivir sin ti…

Ella se sorprendió mucho…

-Te amo, Ikuto yo siempre te quise-dijo mirándolo- Mis amigos decían que me querías y que me ayudarían a que tú me lo dijeras, pero no les creí, mi familia es un desastre, no sé que mas hacer…

-mmm… Te rapto y problema resuelto-dijo sonriendo-Así te tendría solo para mi…

-No me gustan las bromas.

-¿Quién dijo que bromeo?-dijo el- Hablo muy en serio, por ti, aria todo…

-mmm…

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Ikuto.

-C-claro que si.-dijo sonrojada…

-Me haces muy feliz-dijo sonriéndole.

-Ahora solo te tengo a ti-dijo con un tono dulce que le causo algo inexplicable, una sensación en el interior, de calidez-Ikuto, siempre te he amado.

El se acerco y se volvieron a besar, muchos problemas surgirían desde ese momento, el tenia 21 años, ella solo 16, siempre los padres de ella se oponían a su amistad ahora no sería diferente, la rebeldía de él hacía que todos pensaran mal, pero se tenían el uno al otro al decir verdad eran lo único que tenían verdaderamente, así que lucharían por su amor, estando dispuesto a enfrentar todo, compartían un sentimiento, el latido de sus corazones estaban en sincronía, a pesar de que en algún momento se habían distanciado el amor seguía en ellos y así seria para siempre…

Fin…

* * *

Espero que les guste este pequeño fanfic, estoy tratando de terminar todos los que me faltan, solo que la inspiración para los dos últimos capítulos de Promesas de Vida no llega, están las ideas, pero no encuentro las palabras… Trato de cumplir mis expectativas y poder lograr que disfruten con cada historia, pero no sé si lo consigo…

Espero poder subir el resto que me faltan muy pronto…

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
